


Scent

by reynxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, First Kiss, Fluff, Hemophobia, Hybrids, M/M, Mild Swearing, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, enemies to (not quite) lovers, half-human half-beast, involves a lot of sniffing, mentions of death/murder, teenagers discovering love, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynxx/pseuds/reynxx
Summary: "Don't get so close to me. Wolves reek."It's not every day you see a transfer student in the middle of the term. But alpha-wolf Seungcheol wasn't sure he could get along with Jeonghan, that rude yet handsome arctic fox.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (twt) @ymmdayproject October '20. (with some changes and addition)
> 
> I thought of posting this here too since I rarely post here!! (sweeps the dust off my ao3 acc ;;;)
> 
> So, yeah, it's your regular omegaverse Alpha - Beta - Omega (any special addition to the omegaverse universe will be explained in the story).

“A new student? In the middle of the term?”

It was a normal everyday life for alpha-wolf Choi Seungcheol at Beast High, the top local high school for beast-man hybrids with more than one thousand students enrolled, ranging from herbivores, which mainly consist of omegas, to carnivores that are dominated by the alphas.

And just like any other day, Seungcheol woke up at seven-thirty and got ready for school.

Not forgetting to eat his mom’s delicious meatloaf for breakfast (after all, _breakfast is the most important meal of the day_ ) and grabbed his lunch box, Seungcheol made his way to the bus stop half running when he saw that his bus was approaching the stop.

And as per usual, he was greeted by his classmates and juniors upon reaching his school gates.

He was _the_ Choi Seungcheol after all.

Golden brown locks. Bright amber pupils. Top of his class and soon to be the leader of his pack?

Yep, you can’t miss him.

Especially when he’s literally and figuratively the nicest wolf out there.

And today was supposed to be like every other day of Seungcheol’s peaceful life.

Except for the fact that this transfer student came out of nowhere in the middle of the term.

“That’s impossible,” he added in disbelief.

“And why would I lie to you?” Kim Mingyu, the half beagle, lifted his eyebrow. Upon seeing Seungcheol skeptically shrugged his shoulders, Mingyu rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. They’re saying it’s a male arctic fox.”

Seungcheol furrowed his brows.

 _An arctic fox?_ _Don’t they mainly live in the north?_

“I don’t recall knowing a family of arctic fox living around here…”

Mingyu scoffed, “Well, _duh_ , that’s why people are talking about him.”

Left and right his classmates were all talking about the new student and it made Seungcheol puzzled. Well, Seungcheol (and probably most of the people in this school) had never seen an arctic fox in the flesh before, but is it worth all the talk?

“Speak of the devil, the teacher is bringing him in.”

“Wait, you never said that he’s in our class—”

_Oh._

Mingyu never mentioned the arctic fox being _this_ handsome.

“Class, I want you to meet Yoon Jeonghan. He just transferred here, and I want you all to be nice to him and help him adapt to our school, okay?” the homeroom teacher introduced ‘Jeonghan’, the arctic fox that everyone was talking about.

Seungcheol now realized why he was the hot talk this morning.

Jeonghan had small round ears with shiny grayish-blue fur. His physique was smaller than Seungcheol’s with his dark long and fluffy tail almost touching the floor. And his face—

_His face._

_God_ , Seungcheol had never seen someone looking so good with a frown painted across his face. Not sure what was causing the displease, but Seungcheol was a hundred percent sure that he’s much more beautiful with it turned upside down.

And don’t even get Seungcheol started about his mesmerizing icy blue eyes.

“You can sit next to Mr. Choi back there.”

Seungcheol’s ears perked at the mention of his name and the next thing he knew Jeonghan was already seated at the vacant desk next to him.

 _Jackpot_.

The transfer student looked even more beautiful up close and Seungcheol wasted no time to talk to him right after homeroom was over.

“Jeonghan, was it?” Seungcheol turned towards Jeonghan that was sitting next to him, but the other party didn’t give him any reply.

Oh, maybe he didn’t hear him?

Seungcheol decided to move closer as he extended his hands towards the new student, “I’m Choi Seungcheol. Nice to meet you.”

Jeonghan still didn’t turn towards him, but Seungcheol could hear the fox mumbling something under his breath, though he didn’t quite catch what it was.

So, he moved a little bit closer.

“Um… excuse me?”

And for the first time that day, Jeonghan looked at him.

With eyes squinted in disgust and one hand covering his nose, the dark-furred arctic fox half-shouted.

“Don’t get so close to me. Wolves reek.”

***

“He called me musty!” Seungcheol slammed his fist against the lunch table. A few pairs of eyes turned towards him, wondering what was displeasing the wolf.

“Yes Cheol, we heard you,” Mingyu rubbed his forehead, “For the third time.”

“It’s actually his fourth if you include the one in the hallway,” Wonwoo corrected. Mingyu let out a small ‘ _whatever’_ under his breath.

“Shua,” Seungcheol turned towards his half deer best friend, “Deer have a good sense of smell, right?” his eyes lit up full of expectations, “Do you think I smell bad?”

“Oh, well…” Joshua, startled by the sudden question, turned towards Mingyu and Wonwoo. But none of the two seemed interested to help him out of this situation. “Well… you smell… wolfish?” he answered with an awkward grin.

“And that’s exactly why he doesn’t want you to get close.” Mingyu retorted.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes at Mingyu’s remarks before slumping himself on the table, “What’s his deal anyway? Wonwoo, you’re a fox. You both are related somehow, right?”

The straw-colored Fennec fox inhaled deeply as he put down his sandwich, “Well… my relatives often talk about him, and from what I know, he was taken in here from the north by a family of red foxes since he was a kid.”

“Oh… what happened to his family?” Joshua carefully asked, ears slightly bending down.

Wonwoo looked around at his surroundings and when he made sure that no one was listening, he signaled his friends to get closer.

“They were murdered right in front of him.”

Joshua gasped loudly and Wonwoo quickly shushed him, “Don’t tell this to anyone. That’s what I know from my mother.”

“Wow…” Mingyu finally let out the breath that he was holding, “That must’ve been hard for him… but why?”

“You noticed his dark fur, right?” Wonwoo asked and the rest quickly nodded. “That’s because he’s a blue morph arctic fox. And apparently, they’re quite rare, only about three percent of their whole population. On top of that, he’s an omega. A male omega.”

Seungcheol who was quiet this whole time finally opened his mouth, “So, you’re saying that he was…”

“Many people probably tried to claim him,” Wonwoo continued, “And that explains why he’s rarely seen around here. But I don’t know why he suddenly enrolled in our school now.”

“It must be stressful being at home most of the time…” Joshua sympathized. “Look, he’s even eating alone over there…” his eyes pointed to Jeonghan who was alone a few tables across from them.

Seungcheol suddenly stood up from his seat.

“I wouldn’t push my luck if I were you,” Mingyu quickly commented, but Seungcheol gave him an enigmatic smile before making his way to Jeonghan’s table.

“Hi,” greeted the wolf, and upon hearing no signs of answers from the lone beast, Seungcheol sat right next to him. “Still with the cold shoulders, I see.”

Jeonghan shot him a glare before he sighed exasperatedly, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” a small smile formed on Seungcheol’s lips. “I was just wondering why you’re sitting here all alone eating an insect salad.”

“What I eat is not your goddamn business,” Jeonghan replied short.

Seungcheol frowned, “Well, you’re clearly missing out _big time_. Our school’s cafeteria serves the best raw burgers in town.”

“I’m not interested,” Jeonghan furrowed his brows as he looked at his salad before taking a bite, making Seungcheol’s nose crinkle in disgust.

“Oh, you will be once you’ve taken a bite,” Seungcheol assured as he stood up from his seat, “Let me buy it for you.”

“No!”

And again, for the first time that day, Jeonghan’s skin met his. For only a brief second before Jeonghan quickly let go of his grip

“I said, I’m not interested,” Jeonghan clicked his tongue. He immediately cleared his table before picking up his food tray and stood up, “And would you please leave me the fuck alone? I thought I told you not to get close to me.”

As Jeonghan walked away, Seungcheol quickly halted the fox. “Hey, I was just trying to be nice!”

Jeonghan scoffed at Seungcheol’s remarks. He looked straight at Seungcheol’s eyes with one raised eyebrow, “I don’t need you to be nice. Now move over, _dog_.”

_Dog?_

Did he just call him a dog?

“What did you just—”

“Dog. I just called you a _dog_.” The fox smugly smiled.

“I’m not a dog!” Seungcheol protested with a frown. He lowered his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, “We wolves are no dogs.”

“Well, the last time I checked, the Latin ‘ _Canis_ ’ means dog,” Jeonghan smiled conceitedly. “Maybe you shouldn’t sleep through your biology class.”

Seungcheol’s jaw slacked wide as the bell rang through the cafeteria walls.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, we have physics class to attend,” Jeonghan raised his brows as he moved away from the petrified wolf.

“Oh, and,” Jeonghan took a step back as he leaned towards Seungcheol’s big ears, “Make sure to not sleep through this one, _Mr. Canis_.” He sneered before finally leaving the poor wolf alone.

***

Seungcheol _loved_ outdoor activities and PE was definitely his favorite subject on Fridays.

And what’s best about PE class in his school was that they got forty minutes of free sports time after one hour of mandatory class.

Just like today, they had volleyball tryouts (which, of course, Seungcheol aced) and now they were down to the last few students before finishing up the class. Chan the otter was up last with Soonyoung, the proud Bengal tiger who was overly excited to show off his volleyball skills that he learned from a sports anime.

Which lead to him smashing the volleyball right into Chan’s face.

 _Ouch_.

“Ow!” the poor otter covered his face as he cried loudly out of pain, causing the whole class to look at him.

“Sorry, sorry!” Soonyoung quickly apologized as he ran across the court to Chan. Chan quickly acknowledged it with a nod, but his hands were still covering his nose. Then fresh red blood started dripping from his hands to his white PE clothes.

“Teacher, Chan’s nose is bleeding!” one of the students cried out and the teacher immediately ran to the court with his first aid kit.

“Okay, okay, the class is over for today,” the teacher decided while tending Chan’s wound. “All of you can continue with the free time and Soonyoung can help Chan to the nurse's office.”

With that, the students that were originally circling Chan scattered off. Some headed back to class while some headed out to the soccer field to play, the latter includes Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was about to head out when he noticed a familiar dark figure rushed out of the court to the lockers from the corner of his eye.

It was none other than the rude fox, Jeonghan.

Jeonghan ran out with his hands on his mouth.

Seungcheol felt like something was off. His wolf senses were telling him so and they were never wrong ninety-nine percent of the time.

“Cheol! Let’s go get the ball!” Mingyu called out to Seungcheol who was spacing out in the middle of the court.

“You go on ahead! I’ll… I’ll catch up with you in a sec!” Seungcheol quickly shouted before running to follow the arctic fox, leaving the beagle puzzled.

And it was another win for Seungcheol’s wolf senses.

There on the faucet was Jeonghan trembling as he threw up his stomach fillings.

“Hey, you okay?” Seungcheol hurriedly ran to the pale fox, but Jeonghan glared at him before gagging up.

“It’s—” he threw up again. “None of your business…!”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed. It has been a few days since he last interacted with the fox. But how can he still be so goddamn rude in a situation like this?

The arctic fox’s chest heaved up and down as his breath ragged. His grip on the faucet tightened before throwing up again, although this time nothing came out.

“You don’t look so good. Want me to take you to the nurse’s office?” Seungcheol was genuinely worried as he patted Jeonghan’s back to calm him down, but the fox quickly brushed his hand aside.

“Don’t—!”

Losing his consciousness, the fox stumbled back. But luckily the swift wolf caught him in his embrace.

How could he tell him that this wasn’t his business and then fainting right in front of him the next second?

Seungcheol was genuinely confused.

He quickly tucked one arm behind Jeonghan’s knees and the other around the shoulders and promptly picked him up, only to realize how light the fox was.

 _Wow_ , Seungcheol felt like he could even carry him with one arm if he wanted to.

With no time to waste, Seungcheol carried the boy to the nurse’s office. He met Chan and Soonyoung along the way, saying that the nurse was out to get some supplies, but the office was unlocked so he continued to head there.

Upon arriving at the empty nurse’s office, he lied Jeonghan down on one of the vacant beds before pulling up the covers and sat on the bedside.

Well, _now what?_

Seungcheol wanted to leave, but there was no one there. How could he just leave a sick person here alone? That just doesn’t sit well with him.

But what can he do?

He didn’t know shit about tending a sick person.

What if he _died_ because of him?

“That’s not possible right…” he awkwardly laughed to himself.

But first things first, the fox looked pale, he should probably look around for something to help Jeonghan get better.

He was about to stand up when a hand suddenly pulled him down to the bed. The next thing he knew was he was lying down beside Jeonghan with the sick fox snuggling to his chest.

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa_.

_What’s this?_

Jeonghan curled up himself as he snuggled in closer to Seungcheol’s embrace. His body was still slightly trembling as he mumbled incoherent words between his ragged breathing.

_Was he cold?_

Seeing the poor fox whimpered in pain, Seungcheol’s hands subconsciously wrapped around Jeonghan’s small build.

And somehow the trembling gradually stopped.

Seungcheol finally sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he let it linger around on the upper part of Jeonghan’s waist as Jeonghan snuggled closer and closer until their faces were inches away.

Now that he’d seen Jeonghan’s peaceful sleeping face at this proximity, he couldn’t deny that Jeonghan is undoubtedly the most beautiful male fox that he had ever met. Scratch that, Jeonghan was the most gorgeous creature that Seungcheol had ever seen in his _life_.

And his scent.

_His scent._

It was _sweet_ and foreign. Seungcheol swore that he never smelled something this sweet ever in his life. Yet it was so… so _familiar_. It felt so right in his guts that it made his stomach churn in the most pleasant way.

It almost felt as if it’s bewitching him.

“Oh!”

_The school nurse._

Seungcheol immediately moved his hands away from Jeonghan, “It’s not what you think it is!”

“It’s fine, Mr. Choi,” the school nurse assured, “Arctic foxes often curl up themselves to prevent heat loss in cold winters,” she giggled, “And I assume Mr. Yoon here had found a better heat source.”

“Oh,” Seungcheol laughed embarrassedly, “He, uh, he actually threw up and fainted, so I brought him here.”

“Oh, is that so? I’ll bring him some herbal tea, then,” the nurse clapped her hands, “Could you please look after him for a bit, Mr. Choi? I’ll be back with the tea in moments.”

“Oh, okay, sure Mrs. Kim,” Seungcheol agreed as the nurse headed back out of her office leaving them alone together again.

Seungcheol contemplated whether he should pull Jeonghan back to his embrace or slowly pull out of this awkward position.

But the nurse said that he was cold, right?

***

 _Red_.

It was the color of Jeonghan’s favorite berries that he used to eat up the snowy mountain.

It also happened to be his favorite color.

It _used_ to be his favorite color.

Until that day where the white snow turned red from all the blood.

The sight was one terrible nightmare and he had been terrified of the red-colored substance ever since.

He knew that going to a public school would result in this, him fainting the second he saw blood. But ever since he was taken in by his relatives, Jeonghan rarely went out of the house. He had a home tutor and all his needs were catered right at his doorstep. But he just couldn’t stand being locked at home for another second. He wanted to go out and explore the life of a normal teenage hybrid.

Speaking of which, the last thing he remembered was throwing up at the locker room faucet, but why does he feel so… _warm_?

Jeonghan faintly smelled something familiar under his nose, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The scent smelled like the chilly cold air on a long winter. Like the snow melting on the tip of your nose. The pleasant scent was very familiar to him, so close to his heart.

It smelled like _home_.

Jeonghan fluttered his eyes open, and the first thing he saw was a pair of bright amber pupils looking at him. It took him one whole moment to fully register who it was and where they were at. And when he finally did, he kicked the wolf out from the bed.

“What are you doing?!” he shouted, feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole situation.

Writhing in pain from the cold floor, Seungcheol returned the question, “What are _you_ doing?!”

“What were you doing on the bed with me?!”

“You!” Seungcheol pointed at him, “You were the one who fainted out of nowhere and _I_ had to carry you all the way here! And _you_ were the one who pulled me onto the bed!”

He _what?_

Jeonghan was about to open his mouth and protest, yet he closed it again. He looked around at his surroundings and realized that they were in the nurses’ office. He faintly remembered seeing Seungcheol when he lost consciousness, but he didn’t remember how they got here. So what the wolf was saying might be true.

If it was true, then the scent was—

“A simple thank you would be enough,” the wolf huffed as he got up from the floor.

Jeonghan looked at the tall man before looking away. “Thank you…” he mumbled, hoping that the wolf didn’t catch what he said

But based on the lack of reactions, Jeonghan was sure that Seungcheol heard him loud and clear.

“… No wonder you’re sick.”

“Huh?” he turned back to Seungcheol, only to see the golden-brown wolf frowning with his hands tucked in.

“You only eat insects and berries! No wonder you’re sick,” his thick brows furrowed deeply as if they were connected, “And you are so light as if you are only bones!”

Jeonghan frowned at Seungcheol’s judgments. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Well, first of all, I—”

“Wait here,” The wolf ordered as he ran out of the nurse’s office.

“Wait, No!” Jeonghan tried to stop him, but it was futile, Seungcheol had been already out running through the hallways.

That dumb dog _,_ what was his problem anyway? Suddenly running out without an explanation, leaving Jeonghan confused and unsure what to do or how long to wait.

But thankfully Seungcheol returned a few minutes later, panting, with a lunch box in his hands.

“Here, eat up,” he opened the lunch box, revealing a few pieces of meatloaf. “It’s my mom’s special meatloaf.”

Jeonghan quickly looked away from the dish, “No.” he bluntly refused.

Seungcheol tilted his head in confusion, “Why not? You were only eating insects and berries these past few days, that’s why you got sick. You need to at least eat some meat to regain strength.”

“Well, first of all, we arctic foxes eat insects and berries too,” Jeonghan huffed in annoyance, “And no, I don’t want to eat the meat.”

But Seungcheol was stubborn, he brought the lunch box closer to Jeonghan’s face and the terrified fox flinched, causing the lunch box to fall from Seungcheol’s grip to the floor.

“Oh…” Seeing the beef scattered on the floor, Jeonghan felt a pang of guilt on his heart, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Seungcheol picked up his fallen lunch box and it turns out there was one piece of meatloaf that did not touch the floor.

“I’ll forgive you if you eat this one last piece of meat.”

“What? No!” Jeonghan quickly shook his head, “I can’t!”

A frown formed on Seungcheol’s lips, “Why not?”

“Look,” Jeonghan sighed, “I am not sick because I didn’t eat meat. I… I just can’t stand blood and the smell of raw meat.”

“But this isn’t raw meat, it’s my mom’s special meatloaf!” Seungcheol assured, “C’mon, just take a bite! You can close your eyes and nose if you want.”

“Listen…” Jeonghan was about to refuse, but Seungcheol didn’t seem like he could take a ‘no’ as an answer. The wolf was dead persistent and Jeonghan had no other choice, “Give me that.”

Seungcheol beamed at the response and quickly gave him the lunch box.

“Here, let me help,” and without any warning, the wolf puts one of his hands over Jeonghan’s eyes and the other pinching the nose.

Jeonghan hesitated at first, but clearly, he can’t back out from his words.

The moment he put the beef in his mouth, he was greeted with a foreign, yet delicious taste. He hadn’t eaten any beef in years, yet this was so good that it didn’t feel like he was eating beef at all.

When Jeonghan finally swallowed the beef, Seungcheol moved his hands away from Jeonghan’s face. He expectantly waited for Jeonghan’s verdict.

“So…?”

Jeonghan licked his lips, “It was good.”

“See!” Seungcheol beamed once again, “I told you my mom makes the best meatloaf!”

 _This dumb dog_. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “You’re exaggerating, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol abruptly stopped, “You said it.”

“What?”

“My name,” Seungcheol smiled widely, “You finally said my name.”

_Ah, there was that scent again._

***

Jeonghan couldn’t get the scent out from his head all night.

It was faint, but the smart fox was pretty sure that the scent he smelled yesterday was Seungcheol’s. He couldn’t really smell it the next day in class, but he couldn’t exactly get close to sniff the wolf to make sure, not when the wolf suddenly turned to him with a lunch box in hand.

“Here.”

Jeonghan gave him a confused look.

“It’s my mom’s meatloaf,” Seungcheol placed the lunch box on Jeonghan’s table.

“Look, you don’t have to give me your lunch just because it’s the only meat I can eat,” Jeonghan furrowed his brows.

“Oh, this? Don’t worry, I asked my mom to make two portions,” Seungcheol held up his own lunch box, “And she couldn’t be happier when I told her that my friend loved her cooking.”

“First of all, we're not friends. And second, I don’t understand why you’re doing this…” Jeonghan eyed the neatly packed lunch box, “I’m okay with eating insects.”

“And let you faint all over again? No way,” Seungcheol tucked his arms in.

“I told you it was not because—”

“Look, I don't care if we're friends or not, just eat it, okay?” Seungcheol persisted. “You’re all bones.”

“I thought dogs like bones,” Jeonghan gave him a look. His teasing seemed to catch the wolf off guard, a blush crept across his face.

“God you’re annoying… and I’m not a dog,” Seungcheol, face still red, rolled his eyes. “By the way, do you want to eat with me and my friends?”

Jeonghan gave him another look. Why is this wolf trying to act all chummy with him?

“No thanks, I’m not good with crowds. I’ll find someplace quiet to eat.” he bluntly refused.

“Oh…” Seungcheol’s ear went down disappointed, but it quickly perked back up as he tugged the fox by the hand. “Luckily, I know just the place!”

Seungcheol dragged Jeonghan to the school’s locked rooftop which he coincidentally had the key to. As soon as the doors opened, Jeonghan was greeted with the cold winter wind.

“Welcome to my secret hiding place!” said the excited wolf, his tail wagging left and right, “I usually come up here if I’m skipping class. But since it’s already winter, I don’t really come out here much.”

Jeonghan looked around, they were quite up high, he could probably spot his house from here since he lived not far from the school.

But what he liked the most was the view of the vast blue sky.

“Pretty amazing, isn't it?”

Jeonghan turned towards Seungcheol who was looking up with his gummy smile.

“I guess.”

“But it’s getting colder these days though,” Seungcheol suddenly turned to him and Jeonghan quickly looked away, “Do you want to eat out here?”

“You’re forgetting the fact that I’m an _arctic_ fox,” Jeonghan scoffed as he sat down on the railings. “Where I lived, it was much colder than this.”

Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan's remark before his expression turned soft.

"Do you miss it? Your hometown?"

Jeonghan would rather not answer that kind of question but seeing the wolf eagerly waiting for his response, the arctic fox bit his lip.

"... some part of it, yes, but things are better around here."

The wolf only nodded at his vague answer. Jeonghan doubted that the dumb dog understood what he was trying to say, but oh well, he didn't want to elaborate either.

“Okay then if you’re fine with eating here,” Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders. The tall wolf walked towards Jeonghan and sat close beside him, shoulders brushing one another. "Let's eat!"

Taken aback by the sudden action, Jeonghan yelped, “Why are you sticking so close?!”

“What?” Seungcheol gave him a look, “It’s warmer like this.” he added, a thin smoke formed from his breath due to the cold temperature.

“Whatever,” Jeonghan clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Why are you eating here too anyway…” he mumbled under his breath but Seungcheol only smiled at him with that (dumb) gummy smile of his again.

But it was true, he could feel Seungcheol’s body heat radiating beside him. It was warmer this way, Jeonghan couldn’t agree more. It made perfect sense that Seungcheol was very warm, he’s a wolf after all. But it was the same warmth that Jeonghan felt yesterday when he fainted. And this scent—

This foreign yet familiar scent.

Jeonghan felt like his heart was going to burst.

_Was he sick?_

What is this feeling?

Why is Seungcheol’s scent making him feel like this? Is this because he’s an alpha?

Jeonghan tried not to let the mysterious scent bother him as they both continued to eat in silence accompanied by each other’s warmth.

***

Jeonghan couldn’t get the scent out from his head _all week_.

He was definitely sure that it was Seungcheol’s. He had been eating lunch on the school’s rooftop with that wolf the whole week.

And they were getting closer. _Literally_ closer.

Seungcheol’s scent lingered every time the golden wolf sat closely beside him and Jeonghan had somehow grown accustomed to the warm touch.

(the wind was chilly up there anyway).

Jeonghan was even more sure the scent was only Seungcheol’s after he tried sniffing Mingyu and Wonwoo, Seungcheol’s alpha best friends. He even tried smelling Soonyoung from afar (he was cautious of Soonyoung’s boyfriend, Jihoon, the small chinchilla). But none of those alphas smelled like Seungcheol. They were rather bland and odorless.

But Seungcheol, he smelled _different_ , in the most pleasant way possible.

And why was Jeonghan so _attracted_ to his scent?

“Jeonghan,” his aunt called before entering his room, “What do you want for dinner, honey?”

Jeonghan gave it a thought for a whole second before answering, “Meatloaf.” which gave his aunt a surprise.

“Are you sure?” she made sure and Jeonghan nodded in response. “Well, I better prepare the feast then.”

Just when she was about to leave, Jeonghan called her.

“Auntie, can I ask you something?”

His aunt was taken aback by the sudden request, but she complied and re-entered the room, “Sure, Hannie. What is it?”

Jeonghan wasn’t sure how to word out his questions, but he needed answers. As soon as possible. Or else he might go crazy thinking about Seungcheol’s scent.

“W-What does it mean when an alpha smell like…” Jeonghan trailed off.

Jeonghan’s aunt, an omega red fox, tilted her head in confusion, “Like…?”

Jeonghan ruffled his hair in frustration. He doesn’t exactly know how to convey it. He tried to recall what Seungcheol’s scent smelled like. He then took a deep breath before continuing.

“Like something that you like…?”

His aunt nodded at his question, “Well, does that scent makes you feel _things?_ ”

Jeonghan nodded.

“Does it feel like butterflies swarming in your stomach?”

Jeonghan nodded again.

“Does it make your heart beat a little bit faster?”

Jeonghan immediately nodded.

His aunt finally smiled wide, “Does it make you feel safe, warm, and happy inside?”

And Jeonghan didn’t know why, but he blushed at the sudden question. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well, most of the time, yes…”

“Oh, Hannie…” his aunt called him sweetly, her fingers caressed Jeonghan’s cheek gently, “That means you’re attracted to each other.”

_What?_

Him and Seungcheol?

“Wait, what?” Jeonghan shook his head in disbelief, “With him? No, no, no, _no_ , it can’t be.”

“Hannie, it’s only natural that when an alpha or omega who are attracted to someone lets out their pheromones, whether they notice it or not, to let each other know that they longed for the other. And if this pheromone that he's emitting give out a certain scent to you, that could mean that your pheromones and his pheromones are reacting, signaling to each other that you are attracted to one another. He's probably smelling a certain scent from you too.” his aunt explained.

“No, no, no, no,” Jeonghan quickly denied again. “There must’ve been something wrong with my nose!”

His aunt chuckled at his reactions, “Just remember that when it comes to pheromones, your instincts—"

"No!" Jeonghan cut her off, not wanting to hear any more nonsense, "I don't smell a thing from him!"

His aunt shook her head, before getting up to leave Jeonghan's room, "Okay honey, whatever you say. I'll be downstairs preparing for the feast you ordered." 

As soon as his aunt left, Jeonghan buried his embarrassed face in his palms.

It can’t be.

 _Longing for each other?_ Him and _Seungcheol?_

***

There was only one way to find out.

“Come with me,” Jeonghan ordered as soon as the lunch break bell rang.

Seungcheol looked confused, he tilted his head, “Why? What about lunch?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Why is he making this hard?

“Just come with me for a second, you dumb dog,” he swiftly grabbed Seungcheol’s arm and dragged him out of the class. Seungcheol had no other choice but to let Jeonghan lead him to a place far from the crowd.

“Just so you know, the arctic fox is also part of the Canidae family,” Seungcheol pointed out. “Which means you’re also related to dogs.”

Jeonghan stopped once he arrived at his destination to look at Seungcheol. “Well, it looks like someone has done his homework, I presume.”

Seungcheol managed to smile smugly before he got dragged inside the dim storage room, which was honestly only the size of two adults, minus the box and other stuff inside. Their bodies were awkwardly pressed against each other as Seungcheol looked around at his surroundings, puzzled on why the heck would Yoon Jeonghan bring him here out of all places.

“What are we doing here?” Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan closed the door. They were too close to each other for Jeonghan’s comfort, but there was no other place he could possibly do this. The school’s rooftop was too open for this plan of his.

_Jeonghan had no other choice._

“Do you smell something?” Jeonghan finally asked the confused wolf.

Seungcheol furrowed his brows, “Look if you mean about my wolfish smell then—”

“No, you dummy,” Jeonghan quickly cut him off. “Do you smell something from _me_?”

Seungcheol looked even more confused, but Jeonghan said nothing as he tilted his neck to the side to give Seungcheol more space to sniff him.

Seungcheol on the other hand wasn’t quite sure why Jeonghan was asking him to do this, but he slowly dived down to get a whiff of Jeonghan’s scent.

“W-Well…” he stammered out.

“ _Well?_ ” Jeonghan repeated. He tried his best not to let his instincts take over him when Seungcheol’s nose was dangerously caressing the crook of his neck.

“You smell…” Seungcheol inhaled deeply at Jeonghan’s scent, causing the fox to slightly shiver at the ticklish breaths. “ _Sweet…_ ” He trailed his nose upwards right to the sensitive spot under Jeonghan’s ear. “It’s incredibly sweet that I…” Seungcheol trailed off, lips brushing the side of Jeonghan’s defined jawline.

And there it was again.

Seungcheol’s particular scent, his churning stomach, and his heart rate that was going faster and faster as Seungcheol’s face inched closer to him.

Jeonghan gulped down his last strand of sanity.

“ _That you…?_ ”

And at that moment when Jeonghan’s icy blue pupils met Seungcheol’s, Jeonghan swore he saw sparks on Seungcheol’s bright _enchanting_ amber eyes. As if he was tranced, Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered close as his body tensed up.

The alpha wolf licked his lips as he leaned in closer to Jeonghan’s flushed face, erasing every inch of distance that was separating them until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Maybe his aunt was right.

Maybe he and Seungcheol—

_Wait._

_No, no, no, no._

“It can’t be!” Jeonghan said aloud before biting Seungcheol’s lower lip with his fangs.

“Ow!” Seungcheol cried in pain as he backed out from Jeonghan’s face.

“It can’t possibly be true!” Jeonghan cried out loud again. Denying the truth that was right in front of his arctic fox nose.

“What is?” Seungcheol asked in confusion. He tasted a hint of blood as he licked his lips. Surely a bite that hard would leave a scar. “Jeonghan, I—”

“Oh, shut up, you dumb dog!”

And with that Jeonghan stormed out of the storage room, leaving the bewildered alpha wolf alone.

 _That was close_. Jeonghan sighed in relief.

He thanked the fact that Seungcheol was slow enough to not realize how hard his fluffy tail was wagging.

(The next day, Mingyu asked why there was a cut on Seungcheol’s lips.

But Seungcheol just shrugged at the question,

“I guess some dog-like species bit me.”

Earning a glare from the eavesdropping fox.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is another multi-chaptered fic... 
> 
> I'm planning to be active again in ao3, so I'm planning to post more here! (this includes finishing some ongoing fic that I haven't finished ((yes you know which one))) FINGERS CROSSED
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fluff! More to come in the next chapters! (ratings may also go up ((maybe)))
> 
> please do leave a kudos or comment if you liked it <33
> 
> \- @1004__0808


End file.
